The Copy Cat
by Tiluulu
Summary: It's been a few months since the ghosts saved Earth from an asteroid, and everything is fine and dandy - until Sam's cousin, London Manson, shows up and annoys the heck out of her and her friends!


**The Copy Cat**

Sam walked onto the courtyard and sat by Danny and Tucker. She was sporting a particularly peeved expression as she opened the box containing her salad.

Danny and Tucker glanced at each other, then looked back at Sam. "Uh, hey… everything okay, Sam?" Danny asked hesitantly - he really wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to know about or not.

The goth girl sighed and stabbed at a piece of lettuce with her fork. "Uh, no. My cousin is here."

"Your cousin?" Tucker raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of his sandwich. Talking with his mouth full, he continued, "What's so bad about your cousin? Isn't he like 3 years old or something? Shouldn't bother you."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Okay, obviously it does bother you," Tucker added.

She shook her head and bit into her food. She chewed, swallowed, and spoke tiredly, "It's not that cousin. She's my uncle's adopted daughter and she's really annoying."

Annoying to Sam most likely meant she was a hot girl. "Ooh, how old is she?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker!" Danny nudged him - he really didn't want Sam ticked off!

"What? Just asking-"

"She's 14, like us. But like I said, she's really annoying," Sam groaned. "She never shuts up about cartoons and stuff and, well, yeah. She's just annoying! Even her outfits annoy me."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Pink?"

"No! She dresses like me!" Sam scowled.

Tucker and Danny both raised their eyebrows. "Uh…"

"Why does that annoy you?" Tucker asked.

"Because she's obsessed with being like me. It's ridiculous - like this one time, last summer, I went up to her beach house and she dressed in the same exact bathing suit as me. _Cape and all!"_

_The ghost boy and his techno-geek friend exchanged looks. Danny nodded slowly and leaned in to sip his drink, "Yeah… sounds annoying."_

"_The worst part of it is, is that she might be enrolling in our school… her parents haven't decided, but my mom keeps begging them. Something about her being a good influence on me, which I don't get since she's like my freaking clone!" Sam's voice rose in a crescendo, causing the people passing by to stare warily._

"_H-heh," Danny smiled apologetically at the people who overheard Sam's angsty exclamation._

_The goth girl shook her head miserably. "She's staying at my house right now, so I'm going to have to put up with her."_

"_She's there right now? Cool!" Tucker blurted, but was too stupid to make a save. "We should come over and meet her," he suggested; Obviously, he wanted to see if he could get a date out of Sam's abnormal cousin._

_Danny face palmed at Tucker's idiocy, then glanced up at Sam who had a stone serious look on her face. He cleared his throat, "Uh, actually, it might be a good thing you know," he said._

"_No," her voice was firm and she glanced at him._

"_Man, why not?" Tucker complained._

_Sam shook her head at Tucker, "I just don't want you guys to come over right now. Simple," she said, then stood up after finishing her salad. "I'm going to go get things from my locker. See ya later, guys."_

_As Sam Manson walked back into the school building, Danny couldn't help but wonder what she was being so distant for. Sure, her cousin was annoying, but that shouldn't make her want to keep them away - especially Danny. They'd been best friends for years and finally became a couple about a few months ago. She shouldn't be acting this way towards him._

"_I wonder what she looks like," Tucker breathed, imagining a tall, gorgeous blond._

"_Hey, Tuck," Danny began, "would it kill you to stop thinking of girls all the time? Jeez, man."_

"_I was just wondering… ooh, maybe she's a redhead!"_

_Danny simply rolled his eyes._

_Sorry its short, but I wanted to start off slowly before really getting into the story._

_ Oh, and no, this isn't a Danny x OC story (I can't stand those, and I'm a hardcore Sam x Danny shipper). It's actually just a random idea for an episode I thought of, so it won't be a super long story._


End file.
